


To Be There For Me in Every Way

by Nagron12



Series: Domestic Zude - one shots [6]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV), Zude - Fandom
Genre: Kinkade boys, M/M, kings of L.A., or should I say men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron12/pseuds/Nagron12
Summary: Lets just say Gideon is a very devoted boyfriend when it comes to making Jude happy. Even if it sometimes means selling your soul to the Devil(s).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that one ILY scene we love to love and hate at the same time? The most beautiful thing comming out of it, well except zude obviously, was the notion that Zero/Gideon did really devoted his life to doing everything possible or not so possible for making Jude happy and satisfied. And that is from public embarasment called a tenis match to actually giving up on rulling L.A. if it meant being together... if that is not love I have no idea what actually is... also big kudos and thank yous to James that he did not betray us at the end. You are the master of fanon going canon for eternity!!! xxx

"So. Do you remember that one time that I asked you for being with me in every way?"

It was a really nice morning, Gideon thought. For once they weren’t in a hurry. Jude didn’t have to be in the Arena for Jelena’s early morning reports and Zero didn’t have to be at practise. Just nice calm morning with a decent breakfast, favorite sport’s magazine and boyfriend who currently tried to ask for some sort of favor. Oh Gideon knew every tone and its purpose when it came to Jude’s questions. Right now it was the one with I swear I am gonna make it up to you. Which was never a good sign. But the insiduous thing was Jude had cast that pleaseeeee, Gideon look followed by a dangerously gorgeous smile of his... the one that could lighten up all the bulbs in the room... and all that even before he actually said out loud what he wanted... damn... 

Zero slowly looked over the page of the magazine and desperately tried to look anywhere but Jude’s eyes... and his lips... then he deeply sighed...

"Yes?"

"Well, what exactly did you mean by every way?"

"Me?"

Jude looked at Gideon confused.

"Jude, you said it. Remember?"

"Well, yeah. But you obviously agreed, right?"

Zero was lost. There was no way back. Jude was good. He always layed those traps  of his very carefully. Gideon sucked at this kind of game. Not that he didn’t celebrate a victory or two... but rarely with Jude on the opposite side...

He loudly gulped.

"Of course I agreed? ... Jude?"

"Hmmm?"

"What?"

"What what?"

"Jude?! What is it? Just spill it already I know you have something to ask me for."

"Oh that..."

"Oh yeah. THAT."

Gideon was beginning to be a bit annoyed. He just wanted to read an article or two...

"Well, the thing is... the situation... I would like you to..."

"Jude?! Really? What’s going on? Oh let me guess... another wiffey moment? Or Jelena wants me to do something for her and she let you to make me? That’s it right. I knew it!"

"Well, no... not exactly... or better to say... like maybeee? Just a bit? And I swear it is not a big deal. I promise."

Gideon was almost literally throwing daggers at Jude.

"Not a big deal..."

Jude shyly smiled. Fuck, the situation was serious...

"So what does she want?"

"It’s minor really. And I would do it by myself if it was possible."

Gideon didn’t even notice he was still holding the magazine. He put it down and looked Jude in the eyes once again.

"Jude. It’s o.k. I know it’s not your fault whatever it is. And I figured it will be a bother from the way you were asking, so no worries. Just spill it that it can be over soon."

"I love you."

Now Gideon started panicking. And it might show on his face because Jude was carefully searching for words.

"O.k. There is a big investor coming in. He showed an interest in the Devils and Jelena wants to meet him. Only he excused himself from several meetings... might be an excuse thought ... and he always said he has to tend his 13 year old son. That he is a single dad and boy’s mother would have his balls if he didn’t spend some quality time with him. Now I am sure it’s bullshit. He is just playing for time and money but Jelena though... well... she thought..."

Gideon couldn’t believe what was happening. At least what he was thinking was happening.

"Jude?"

"Yeah?"

Jude looked royaly guilty now.

"What exactly does Jelena want me to do? ... and please... just please... say it is some sort of babysitting the adult guy here."

"Well..."

"Jude!"

"It would be only for an afternoon I swear!"

Zero was mastering throwing daggers by his mind now.

"Nope!"

"Oh common. You can do it. And it will only be for an hour or two. Tops."

"You said the whole afternoon just seconds ago." 

"Well, yeah... I am sure if we are able to think of some sort of reliable appology for it to be shorter it could be arranged."

"Jude?!"

Jude had this look of freshly kicked puppy that Gideon had absolutely no defense against. Sometimes he thought Jude knew that one and used it on purpose in situations like these.

"And what exactly should I do with a 13 year old baby?! I am no babysitter. I know nothing about kids."

"Firstly, it is not a baby we are talking about. He is a kid. He is highly functioning by himself. You would only have to talk to him for a bit. Maybe throw a ball against him. Afterall, you are a team captain now. And you are a major show off. It will be easy. I swear."

"You do that a lot these last few minutes."

"What?"

"Swearing..."

Jude tilted his head slightly. 

"Gideon, I would not ask if it wasn’t important. Of course, I can always tell Jelena it wouldn’t be working. She will make a hell out of your life for a few weeks but there is nothing we can’t solve, right."

Gideon couldn’t believe his own ears. Jude was trying to guilt trip him now. Unbeliavable!

"What do I get if I am gonna do that?"

"Ummm. I don’t know. What do you want? Anything really."

"Anything huh. Alright, Kinkade. I am gonna do that. But beware! It will only be couple of hours. Not a second more. Got it?!"

"I got it, Gideon. And thanks."

Gideon was measuring Jude very closely now. That betrayal called for an action for sure. But first things first. What does one do with a 13 year old who is into a ball??!"

* * *

Jelena was seemingly focusing all her attention to their new investor. John Harvey was a man’s man. Tought of himself to be a very succesful womanizer, rich as hell, not exactly bad looking... blah blah blah... Jude was bored... and unlike the usual he had to think about Gideon and John’s son trying to get on somewhere in L.A. It scared the shit out of him. The deal was way too important and Jelena’s gamble could crash any minute now. On the second thought Jelena also looked like she was playing the poor guy all along. The intent eye to eye stare, the deep cleavage, "natural" make-up... he already pittied the guy... she knew how to be merciless indeed... make that he probably deserved it anyway so why should Jude care ... 

"Jude?"

"Huh?"

Jelena was staring him down for a change.

"Your cell is ringing. You should probably pick it up?"

"Oh. Sorry. I was someplace else."

"Obviously..."

"Excuse me."

Gideon. It was Gideon. Jude tried not to panick visibly but he had one look at Jelena and knew it was impossible. So he got up from the table and tried to get as far as possible from their new business victim.

"What? Something happened? Tell me everything is ok!?"

"Hi Jude, nice to hear you to. Everything is ok. Mostly. Nothing serious though."

"What do you mean "Nothing serious though"?!!"

"Jude, calm down. Everything will be ok. We had a blast... a bit more than we probably should have but it was fun, right. Did you close the deal yet?"

"What? No, I don’t think so. Jelena is working on him as we speak."

"I am sure she is."

"What happened? Is he still alive?"

"Jude, a bit of trust would you."

"Gideon!"

"Yeah. He is still alive."

"And with you I hope."

"Yeah, nobody abducted him as far as I know."

"And healthy."

"..."

"Gideon??"

"Well..."

"Gideon!!"

"He is ok. It was a minor accident. Nothing serious. Just a broken bone.. or two... possibly... he is not that good to ever be a pro baller so it is ok. It will mend pretty quickly."

"What!!!"

"Jude, would you calm down already? Kids get broken bones all the time. I already said it to you, it is nothing too serious. He just broke his wrist while we were playing. But we had fun and he is a tough kid."

"Are you even real? How am I suppose to tell his dad now! He will threw us out of the window and the deal will be over."

"You gotta sign him first, then we tell him."

"Oh nope. Those deals need time. Lawyers need to look through them, we need to sign them and fill them in... Fuck, Gideon?!!"

"Trust me I would love to..."

"..."

"Common, Jude... the kid is alive and well. In fact he had his time. I showed him the arena, we talked with the players and then we played a ball. This is the game he will remember forever. That is what matters, right."

"Yeah, yeah, and then you broke his wrist and his dad will ruin us... nice..."

"Let me remind you it was not my idea in the first place. Jelena is the master behing curtains here, blame her."

"Oh I do. I blame both of you. I swear if this is going to hell..."

"It won’t. Let me handle this."

"You did that already."

"Jude, common. When you are finished with the diner let me know and we will meet you."

"I don’t think it is such a good idea..."

"Just trust me, Jude. I will deal with it."

And Jude truly wanted but the idea of Gideon and Jelena interacting was way too terrifying. 

* * *

The evening was excruciatingly long. Jude was actually on a spin. He thought it over and over and over again and then some more over again. Yet he couldn’t figure out how to handle the situation without killing them all right on the spot. He was ready to kneel and offer himself as a sacrifice when Jelena finaly let him know the deal was sealed and the diner could be over. Or Jude thought it was the signal at least. John luckily excused himself briefly and Jude sensed it was one of those now or never again moments he couldn’t really afford to miss.

"Ehm, Jelena, could I talk to you?"

She looked at him lazily and then as she would sensed it she gave him her full attention... crap... the moment Jude was trying to avoid the whole evening came.

"Well?"

"Well, I... I talked to Gideon a while ago."

"And?"

"The kid had his time of life."

"Really? And that should excite me why exactly?"

"He also kinda broke his wrist while throwing ball."

Jude was almost positive he could hear bits and pieces of conversations people led around them. Jelena was dead staring him.

"And how exactly that happened?"

"An accident. But otherwise the kid is doing fine and he is actually really excited to being able to meet Zero so that is the good one for us, right?"

Jude should know long time ago that trying to ease Jelena up did not work. If something it usually made the whole situation even worse.

"It better be. If not your boyfriend will pay... Smile, Jude."

"What?"

"That... person... is coming. Smile. Pretend. Let me handle this."

So Jude smiled. He laughed actually. Like he had a blast. And silently he prayed the evening was already over.

* * *

"So tell me, John. Are you really that close with your son?"

John was flirting with Jelena again, letting Jude follow them in respectable distance. Jude didn’t mind really. if anything he was furiously thinking over all the possible scenarios of meeting Gideon and the kid. None of them ending with the happy end.

"He is my son. Of course I care."

"I didn’t ask if you cared."

"Aren’t you a cookie."

"You have no idea, John."

Jude rolled his eyes. John was liberately walking to a slaughter. And it seemed he loved it.

"Oh, look. Here they are."

In a distance Jude could see Gideon and a semi tall boy with a cast on his hand. It looked like John did notice Gideon but he was quick to turn his full attention to Jelena and her cleavage.  

Only now Jude realized that was the plan all along. To distract the guy no matter what. He was sure Jelena would make John pay for that in a contract.

"Your son is so handsome. And I am sure he is a very talented player as well. Maybe he holds the future with the Devils as well, right,"

"Oh, right. He is such a muff sometimes. No talent for sports either. But his brain is genious. I think I will send him to Harvard so he could become a lawyer and help me with the business one day."

"Oh yeah, you should do that."

"Hello, everybody."

Gideon and the boy caught up with the rest of the group finally. Jude making signals to Zero behind Jelena’s back.

John took one look at his son and then a confused one towards Gideon.

"What the hell happened? Did he broke something? I told you you have to behave."

Needless to say it caught Gideon, Jude and even Jelena off guard.

"I..."

"It wasn’t his fault. It was mine. I was pushing him a bit and he missed a ball and slipped. But I took him to ER and a doctor said he will be good as new soon."

"Oh, right. O.k. Well, if it is nothing serious then I guess it is o.k... Did he break anyhing?"

"No sir, he was very patient with me. And very talented."

Gideon was switching his looks between John, the kid, Jelena and Jude who was seemingly distraught.

"Well, little man. It was very nice to meeting you. We should repeat it once you are back in town."

The boy smiled, shook a hand with Gideon and stepped forward towards his father. The man didn’t look ready to leave. Not without Jelena at least but it seemed she definetly was.

"It looks like we have to depart, John. Pleasure to making business with you."

"Oh, the pleasure is on my side, miss Howard. I hope we will meet again soon."

"We need to sign the contract, don’t we."

John noded and with a sly smile he made his exit towards the car on the Devils parking lot.

"What a night," Gideon said almost inaudibly.

"You two are lucky the guy is a pig. Otherwise you would be grilling right now... Jude, see you tomorrow morning. Don’t be late. We have a contract to prepare."

"Of course. I will be there."

Gideon stayed silent watching Jelena leave for a while. Then he switched his attention towards Jude who seemed deeply in thought.

"Are you o.k.?"

"Me?" Yeah. I am fine... I am fine, Gideon."

"You know you can tell me, right?"

"Yeah. I know... it’s just I got reminded some of my childhood seconds ago. And it wasn’t pretty."

"I know."

Jude smiled.

"Can we go home already? This evening was a living hell."

"If only just an evening... hey I was so ready to collect my price, Kinkade. But I am a gracious person so I let you live. One more day. I will collect tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?"

"You promissed me "anything" for the babysitting, remember?"

"And here I was thinking of how great my wiffey was..."

"He is. A very needy one too."


End file.
